


I Will if I Have To

by RumblyStomach



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anger, Arousal, Avenge, Blood, Devil, Enjoyment, FUCK, FUCK YOU, Fear, Felon, God - Freeform, I will if I have to, ME - Freeform, Murder, Pain, Rage, Rape, Rapist - Freeform, Revenge, SMITE, Satan - Freeform, Silence, Terror, Victim - Freeform, Violent, cold skin, daughter - Freeform, father - Freeform, guilty, kill, kill rapists, lightening, parking lot, pitchfork, pleasure - Freeform, rapist pig, screams, sick fuck, smited, smote, suffer, warm blood, you - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 08:12:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6796186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RumblyStomach/pseuds/RumblyStomach
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A depiction of what consequences I am willing to face for her.  A promise of sorts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Will if I Have To

_Fear_

Arousal

_Pain_

Pleasure

_Terror_

Enjoyment

_Screams_

 

Silence

 

You sick fuck. How could you do this? You are a disappointment. You are the scum of the earth. Lower than the devil himself, you are in the basement of Hell, the sub levels. Burning alive, the pain new and real every time you think you’re used to it.

And there I am. Burning right next to you. Feeling the same pain but without the self-pity you feel. I deserve the punishment for what I did just as much as you deserve it, but I feel better knowing you are suffering.

 

We are

Two guilty souls

A pair of sufferers

A couple of felons

The rapist and his avenger

The murderer and his victim

 

She was a beautiful girl. You ruined her. So I ruined you.

I sent you to Hell, God sent me there with you.

The rain made the blood run thinner and made it easier for me to paint you into a beautiful massacre. On my way home from your body beaten and torn in the parking lot, my finest masterpiece, I was struck by lightning.

If I could go back and relive the night it happened, I wouldn’t change a damn thing. I’d kill you again if I could.

If I woke up at home right now, back on the night it happened I would have sharpened my knife a little longer, and driven my car a little faster.  If I could restart and experience the moment again, I would make it last a little longer, take in your screams of pain and savor them a little more.

I’d love to do it, too.

 

I kissed my daughter goodbye but I didn’t think it would be the final time. You fucking rapist pig. Then kill her and leave her in a god damn gutter? Exposed and cold laying in the mud, bugs crawling over her frigid dead flesh.

Your blood was so warm on my fingers and your screams of fright were the greatest sounds of music to my ears. The rain drummed and splashed on the sidewalk. To know that I had killed my daughter’s rapist and killer made me feel very good. But as I was heading back to my car, wiping my bloody hands on my pants, I was struck by a sudden bolt of lightning which killed me instantly.

I was right next to you in line when we descended the lava hot red steps into Hell.

I was right behind you when Satan himself skewered you on his trident and thrust you into the flames.

He did the same to me right after. Seeing you getting poked right through made me laugh, before I was run through soon after. I recall smiling as Satan stabbed his rusty fiery red-hot trident straight into my chest and out my back, lifting me up, feeling the prongs rip my skin and clothes just a bit more as they supported the weight of my body, and launched me into the fire, feeling pieces of me leave themselves on the ends of the Devil’s utensil.

 

The only time I was happier was when I held my newborn daughter for the first time.

**Author's Note:**

> I am prepared to avenge her.


End file.
